A Shock To The System
by DeliverUsFromEvil
Summary: A fanfic about Severus Snape and Remus Lupin as they rekindle their love when Lupin returns to Hogwarts to fill the DADA post. Can Lupin trust Snape with his heart again? Or does Snape's heart still belong to a girl long gone? -Contains Male SLASH-
1. Chapter 1

The New Meeting Of An Old Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Credit goes to J..**

Severus wore down a patch in the Headmaster's office with his pacing. "And he's coming here Albus? Are you sure it's wise?"

The old wizard looked at him, "Severus relax. You are damaging my rug." The Potions Master paused in his pacing, and his cold black eyes met the wise, old blue ones. "Severus," the Headmaster continued, "you must trust my judgment, Remus Lupin could be the best Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has had in a long time."

"But..." Severus could not come up with an argument.

"I expect you to put your prejudices behind you."

Severus sighed wearily. "I will try, Headmaster."

At that point, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The Headmaster called.

The door opened, and a shabby looking man stood at the door.

"Ah, Remus!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Come in, come in!"

The werewolf walked into the room, his eyes flickering over the look of disgust etched on the Potions Master's features. Severus had not changed once; he still had the look of an overgrown bat, and the attitude of a teenager. The wolf's amber eyes met the coal black ones of the disgusted man, and he smiled lightly. "Severus... It's good to see you again," he mused politely. Severus ignored him, and swept out the room, with a final "Good day Headmaster."

Severus all but ran to the dungeons, his heart racing at seeing the wolf again. He didn't understand his response to seeing him again. He swept into the dungeon, his first class already there. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition." He said the same every year; it was etched in his brain. He swept to stand behind his desk, his flowing cloak whipping out behind him. The first stared up at him, terrified, as his black eyes burning into them all, daring one of them to speak.

The Potions Master told the silent class to turn to page 1 in their textbooks, and copy the page out, his thoughts elsewhere, mainly in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, floors above him, and the werewolf in there. He scowled. Why was he thinking of him? Why was the wolf in his thoughts? One tiny, blonde haired boy put his hand up timidly. Severus looked at him.

"Yes?" he barked.

"Sir... Could you...Could you explain...this to us...please?" The boy stammered, evidently terrified of Snape.

"If you read the page clearly, you would understand perfectly." Snape spoke in his nasal tone.

The boy nodded, and read the page again, thoroughly. The Potions Master squeezed his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his hooked, beak-like nose. He was so confused. The wolf should not be managing to have this effect on him.

The end of class came, and he dismissed the silent class row by row. He sat behind his hugely cluttered desk, looking over the class list for his next lesson. He scowled, seeing three names stand out from the rest. "Those three...Just what I need today." He muttered.

"I guess you're talking about Harry, Ron and Hermione, Severus." A soft voice came from the door. The Potions Master jumped, and the voice chuckled slightly. "Not expecting me to visit so soon I guess." Remus strolled into the room, walking right up to the desk, spying Severus hiding behind piles of parchment and books.

Snape cleared his throat, "Not at all, actually." The werewolf chuckled again, his amber eyes analyzing Severus' expression, whose cheeks flushed slightly feeling his eyes on him.

"I could always make you blush Severus." The Marauder whispered, and small smile playing on his lips.

"Those days are dead and gone Lupin!"

Lupin gave Snape a look that proved he didn't think that.

"Oh? Really?" The wolf licked his lips lustfully, and moved closer to the Potions Master, his liquid amber eyes burning into the black as night ones. Snape gulped his Adam's apple bouncing in his throat, "Yes...yes... very...very d..." His voice trailed away, watching Lupin's actions. He gulped again; he was losing control over his thoughts. All he wanted to do was push the wolf against the wall and take him here and now. But no, he couldn't. He –wouldn't-. Remus moved closer, Snape could feel his cool breath on him, he involuntarily breathed in through his nose, he could smell peppermint tea, and the faintest smell of the forest undergrowth. "Really...very...dead..." He finished his voice no more than a whisper. Remus gave a wolfy grin, showing his teeth, and put his hand to Severus' cheek, who leaned into it almost immediately..

The grin on the DADA teacher's face became more pronounced, illuminating his features.

"Don't grin like, Lupin! It makes me feel like you've proven me wrong."

"But Severus... I have. You said, and I quote 'those days are dead and gone Lupin!' And I've clearly proven they aren't." At this his eyes flickered down to the obvious bulge in the Potions Master's pants, the wolf chuckled as Snape covered his crotch with his cloak.

"That is purely coincidental!" Severus snapped.

Remus chuckled more. "Of course Severus... I believe you." He closed the gap between them, lightly pressing his body to Snape's, their lips millimetres apart. Snape's lips immediately puckered up, he had no control over it. The action didn't go unnoticed, and the werewolf laughed. "Now, now Severus, we can't do that –here-. We might be walked in on... Would you like being subject of childish gossip?" He raised a brow, looking at the now pouting Potions Master.

"No.. No.. Of course not." He cleared his throat and stepped slightly away from Remus.

Remus pulled a face as Snape stepped away, his own control failing. He pulled his wand out, pointed it at the door, and locked it. With a small smile, he slid his wand back in his pocket. "No chance of being walked in on now," he muttered. Snape looked at him, his eyes wide.

"W..Why did you do that?' Snape asked, looking intently at the wolf.

"So, I could do this..." The werewolf closed the small gap between them once more, their bodies pressing together as he crushed his lips against Severus' with a heated passion.

The blood boiled under the Potions Master's skin, and his breath came in small gasps. How he'd missed this! His hands moved from his side to cup the wolf's face, holding it to his. Remus gave a sly grin as he gently sucked on Severus' lip. "Dead, huh?" he murmured. "Shut it, Lupin." Snape replied.

The wolf chuckled, and Snape whispered "I've missed this... Me and you."

Lupin looked the Potions Master deep in the eyes. "You did?" His voice was full of shock and disbelief. "You –really- missed this? Even though it was you who ended it when James and Lily died?"

Snape nodded, whilst Lupin shook his head, stunned into silence. "You deserve an explanation. The explanation I should have given you 12 years ago," Snape's face became thoughtful, as he dived deep into his memories – the ones he had buried deeply. The ones he –had- wanted to forget. "When we were students here ourselves, one of my best friends was Lily. I loved her more than a friend, I was –in- love with her, but to her, I was just Sev, the boy from Spinners End, and to her that was the end of that. But to me, she was everything, and during school that didn't change. But she fell for...Potter. I was heartbroken. But I knew I had to get over her... And then when your –friends- were taunting me... And you, trying to stop them, did I realise my true feelings. And thankfully for me, those feelings were requited, by none other than =my- wolf. But when Lily died... I was so grief-stricken, that the heartbroken feeling came back; swallowing me whole, even though I had a perfect life, and a perfect lover. After I broke it off with you... I realised my mistake... That in my pain, I had lost the one thing I needed to help me cope... I tried to get you back, but there was nothing I could say to take back the words that I had said to you previously. I lied through my teeth, telling you that I no longer felt the same about you, that I didn't love you. I didn't know how I could win you back, I didn't even know if you still...felt the same. I was a coward." Severus whispered, tears filling his black eyes, as he looked to the wolf who opened his mouth to speak and then closed it.

"Don't you see what I'm trying to say?"

Lupin shook his head.

Severus gulped, and whispered, his voice no louder than a breeze on a summer's day. "I...I...love...you..."

Those 3 (well, 4) words alarmed the DADA teacher. "You... You love –me-?" It wasn't the love that concerned him; it was the fact that it was he who was –loved-. No one had ever uttered those words to him before and truly meant them. They had only ever said 'I love you too' in a casual, uncaring way. But here, now, stood in front of him, was a man confessing his true emotions that he felt towards him. And, boy was Lupin shocked.

He stared, speechless, his mouth gaping, words not able to express –his- emotions that he wanted so badly to reveal. He wanted to tell the silenced and embarrassed Potions Master that even though he had left the Marauder heartbroken; his fire was still lit with everlasting flames. Even through Moony' had been streaming tears at the time, he'd always held onto a glimmer of hope, that one day the pair may be able to rekindle the passion that they had once had...And here it was, Severus pouring his heart out, just wanting the wolf back in his open arms. And the wolf standing there, unable to be as brave as Severus and admit the truth. He looked away, his voice no more than a whisper, "Severus... Iloveyoutoo." Remus said the words so quickly they all slurred together, and the tips of his ears reddened. The Potions Master looked slightly bemused.

"What was that, Remus? I didn't –quite- hear or understand you." He smirked, knowing full well that his love was once more requited and that he had been seemingly forgiven.

"I love you too." The wolf murmured, but he had no chance to be embarrassed, or indeed feel any other emotion, as Severus had crushed their lips together once more.

**Spoiler: Teachers and students begin to learn of Sev & Rem's relationship.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Time has moved forward. It is now a few months into the school year, Remus and Severus have been very wary of speaking about their relationship openly.**

Remus slumped at his desk, marking the 6th year's essays at great speed, his eyes missing nothing. As he reached for the final pieces of parchment a knock sounded through the room.

"Come in" he called out wearily. The door opened with a creak, and Harry Potter walked in.

"Professor, sorry it's so late... But I had a question I must ask you."

The wolf nodded, eyeing the boy cautiously.

"Speak, Harry."

"Well, Professor, it's about you... and –Snape-."

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"-Professor- Snape then. Everyone is talking about you both...Saying that... You're... You're..."

"We're..? What are we Harry?"

"That you are... You know..." Harry can't say it. He cannot admit to himself, that his father's friend is –shagging-, his supposed enemy.

"No, Harry. I'm afraid I don't know. You will have to tell me." The werewolf was growing tired, and struggling to keep his eyes open. He just wanted to climb into his bed and rest.

"That you and Snape are... You're... Having... Relations... With each other."

"That, Harry, is none of your business. And I would thank you, to not mention this again." Lupin said stiffly, his features contorting into a scowl.

Harry nodded, stunned into silence at the DADA teacher's tone. It was so different from his normally calm and relaxed manner. The wolf cleared his throat. Harry spoke "I think I should go..." He made a movement to the door; Remus nodded not saying anything marking the last essay. Harry disappeared through the door, thoroughly embarrassed and stunned.

The Marauder stood and walked to the lit fireplace, he threw in some green powder from a pot on the mantelpiece, "Severus? Can you come here please?" he called into the large green flames. He retreated slowly as a dark bat-like shape grew, and the Potions Master stepped out, dusting his sweeping robes free from dust and soot.

"You called?" He said almost immediately, his black eyes looking into the amber ones.

"They know... The students. They know." He murmured almost inaudibly, but the look on Snape's face showed he heard perfectly.

"They -know-? - How- do they -know-?"

The werewolf looked blank. "I don't know. Harry came in just now to ask me if it was true."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That it was none of his business."

The Potions Master growled. "Do you not see Remus? Telling him that proves something is happening between the two of us. I'd rather you had lied and told him 'no'. I know Potter; he will investigate until he finds out for sure. He can never keep his nose out of other people's business."

The wolf stared at Severus almost hungrily. It was close to the full moon, and the situation they were currently in was exciting him, his libido flying high.

"Not- now-, Remus." Severus almost whined. He wanted Lupin too, but his common sense told him otherwise.

"Just once..." The DADA teacher murmured, stepping ever closer to Snape, his fingers moving teasingly over his mate's collar. "Just once... That's all I ask for."

The Potions Master gulped his Adam's apple bouncing in his throat. He kept telling himself that 'now was not the time,' and that he 'could resist'. But he couldn't. In a split second, his lips were pressed hard against the wolf's, their tongues tangled. Snape grinded his hips against Lupin's, as Lupin growled seductively, pushing Severus against the wall, and moving his lips to his mate's jawbone, kissing and sucking it.

Severus bit hard on his lip, suppressing a moan, and worked feverishly to unbutton the wolf's shabby robes, revealing his chest and running his hands over it. The wolf grinned against the Potions Master's neck, enjoying the feel of Sev's hands on his chest; he loosened the ties of Snape's robes, throwing them off and onto the floor. Snape next moved his attention to the DADA teacher's trousers, unbuttoning them swiftly, as Remus mirrored his actions. Only moments later, did they both stand there, butt naked, and making motions to Remus' bedroom, their lips never once parting. All the worries of students and staff finding out had passed, forgotten about for the time being. They were too lost in each other, too busy exploring the other, and otherwise too engaged to really give a damn.

**Spoiler: Rem and Sev come out about their relationship, sick of rumours flying. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: After teacher's questioning the nature of Sev and Rem's relationship, they begin to speak openly about it.**

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" Brittany Black ran at full speed down the corridor to catch up with her favourite teacher. He turned to stare down his overly-large hooked nose at the dark-haired girl speeding towards him.

"Yes... Miss Black?" he said nasally.

The student skidded to a halt a foot away from the Potions Master, and paused to catch her breath. "I know... It's early... But I have a gift for you!" she beamed up at him.

Snape's eyebrow rose and he scrutinised Brittany, who was still beaming at him. "A... gift, you say?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded enthusiastically, as she reached into the pocket of her robe. "It's a Christmas present, sir." The Potions Master looked bemused, as the student pulled out a single ticket, and passed it to him.

He looked at it, a grin gracing his features. "A spa ticket, Miss Black?"

Brittany nodded again. "Yes, sir. I thought you were looking..." She paused, trying to think of the right word. "..Tense... Overworked, you know?" She looked up at him, a hopeful glint in her eye.

"I don't need a massage, Miss Black; I have a mate for that."

Her jaw dropped, and she struggled to close it before Snape saw.

"Oh, erm..." she didn't know how to respond. "Doesn't your...mate want a break?"

Severus shook his head, a lustful look glazing his eyes, as he stared down the corridor, over Brit's head. She turned hearing footsteps, and saw Professor Lupin coming towards them. She stared back to the Potions Master.

"Professor Lupin, sir? Is he your mate?" she looked aghast, as she had always believed that Professors Snape and Lupin had hated each other with a passion. Clearly **there **was some sort of passion between them, as Lupin's face broke out into a sly grin reached the Potions Master and the student.

"Miss Black." He nodded to her in greeting, and turned his eyes to his mate. "Severus." He smirked.

"Are you two...?" Brittany stared between both of her teachers, a choking sound coming from her throat as she took in the scene.

"Are we what, Miss Black?" The werewolf asked kindly, his eyes not moving once from Sev's now bemused face.

"Are you two...Like.. You know!" She moved her hands to illustrate the words she had difficulty saying.

"No, Miss Black," Snape sneered, "we do not know. You will have to elaborate."

Brittany pulled a face, and with her hands, she made a crude gesture as she tried to show wordlessly what she believed her teachers had been doing.

Remus' face coloured as he watched with slight hilarity and embarrassment as he watched the 5th year's hands move describing **exactly** what they'd been doing in that office. Snape's face broke out into a grin as he regarded the student, and she looked at Lupin, who was staring pointedly away from her, avoiding eye contact. Snape broke the silence.

"Yes, Miss Black that **is** what we've been doing."

Brittany gagged and her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Is something wrong, Miss Black?" Snape said teasingly, and Brittany shook her head, her cheeks still brightly coloured.

"Er. Er. I have to go. Professor McGonagall will have my guts for garters if I'm late." Brit half waved to the two teachers, and ran in the direction she had come.

"Ah, Severus, you shouldn't tease her. She's very aware. I do believe she has known about us for a while. She's been dropping subtle hints in my classes for weeks now." Remus laughed, pulling the Potions Master to him.

"If she's so aware, do you think she realises its break?" Snape smirked, his lips brushing along the wolf's neck softly.

"I think she knows exactly what time it is, she was just making excuses as to why she should leave without seeming rude."

At the other end of the corridor, the one Brittany had just disappeared down, students were huddling, looking and pointing towards the two teachers, who stood in each other's arms.

"So much for this remaining a secret." The wolf shrugged, looking towards the man he loved. Snape laughed lightly, and pressed his lips to Remus' lightly, causing the students to erupt in surprise and begin wolf whistling. "And so it begins..."


End file.
